Asassin y el torneo Nexus
by Asassin Akeru C. Darko
Summary: Venganza,poder son todo lo que lo motiban a entrar, el solo quiere enmendar problemas de su pasado pero no posee la fuerza. El premio de este torneo sera la llave que pueda cumplir su deseo de venganza.


Solo puedo ver cuerpos desmembrados a mí alrededor, manchas de sangre están esparcidas por mi ropa y de mi navaja caen gotas del líquido rojo. Un silencio es todo lo que le da calma al lugar, no hay vida que no sea la mía, nada he dejado vivo siquiera a los animales que estaban en el lugar. Solo un trabajo más, eso es lo que hice, simplemente vine a quitarle la vida a la gente que no se la merece. Guarde mis armas para luego escuchar unas pisadas a no mucha distancia, en acto reflejo corrí hacia haya sin hacer un solo ruido y observar a alguien que corría despavorido. Una pequeña escoria se me había escapado, pero aunque corriera ya no pertenecería a este mundo. Levante un dedo y una ráfaga de viento lo tiro de espaldas para que cuando levantara su cabeza lo último que viera fuera mi mano empuñando la daga que lo decapito en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Tome un poco de la sangre con mi dedo y abrí un libro con mi otra mano para tachar varias fotos de mi libro ´´bingo´´. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí simplemente retirarme y volver antes de que alguien viera que no estaba. Llegue rápidamente a la torre del este que se encontraba en los dominios de los Darko. Solo al entrar rápidamente me cambie y tome un baño para borrar el olor a sangre que emanaba fuertemente de mí. Salí del lugar para encontrarme con mi padrastro, Kero y después de una pequeña charla nos dirigimos al el edificio principal a una fiesta de amigos de la familia. La fiesta fue tomando ánimo pero yo me entretuve mas hablando con una cierta cantidad de lindas jovencitas que terminaron desagradándome. Al no ver más entretenimiento en el lugar, Salí a un balcón a tomar el aire fresco de la noche que estaba cubierta por el gran manto de estrellas y la luna en medio como si fuera la reina de todas.

Si alguien me viera admirando las estrellas con tal tranquilidad y viera mi forma de ser nunca sospecharían que yo sea, el asesino más buscado de todos. La persona que mata a sangre fría, sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, una máquina de matar que solo busca venganza. Tengo amnesia, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia solo conozco claramente la forma en que la perdí y lo que sobrevino a eso. Una noche mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la torre principal buscando a mi padrastro lo escuche hablar por una puerta pero no entre simplemente me puse a escuchar. No tarde en distinguir la voz de otra persona, la de mi padre. Hablaban acerca del incidente que hiso que perdiera la memoria el cual se quedo grabado en mí desde ese momento.

Fue hace cuatro años, mi madre y padre estaban ya a punto de divorciarse por motivos propios. Ya no había vuelta a atrás, ambos tenían esa elección y no la cambiarían por nada. Yo estaba muy confundido con la situación y unos pocos días antes de su separación Night, mi padre me llevo a dar un viaje por las montañas. Estaba muy feliz según oí, mi padre iba hablándome sobre lo que hiso en ese lugar de pequeño y en l0o que podríamos hacer. Mi padre repentinamente se paro y voltio hacia los lados para luego gritarme que corriera, sin entender que pasaba no le hice caso y de la nada una enorme cantidad de personas vestidas de negro con una bufanda roja apareció. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y son poder hacer nada me refugie en la espalda de mi padre el cual desesperadamente intentaba protegerme. Estaba aturdido, anonadado, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba solo sabía que no terminaría bien.

Después de unos momentos me arme de valor y desenvaine mi espada para pelear también pero mi padre me volví a decir que me fuera. Tercamente yo me quede y apenas si me separe de mi padre termine noqueado en el suelo inconsciente. Acto seguido Night me tomo en brazos y pese a los hombres me llevo a un hospital a que trataran lo antes posible. Los doctores hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos pero pese a todo lo que hicieron termine con una amnesia irreversible. Mi padre en parte se alegro de ello para que pudiera olvidar lo de mis padres y criarme con Kero como si él fuera mi verdadero padre.

Como fue previsto, me enviaron con Kero a la familia principal a ser entrenado por Kero y así aprender el control de la magia. Durante mi entrenamiento Kero se dio cuenta de mi facilidad de usar la magia y como era afín a la magia de viento así que fue la primera que maneje y al que mejor termine dominando. Tiempo después de eso mientras bajaba una noche por las escaleras oí a Kero hablar con alguien acerca de una organización de asesinos que fue la que nos ataco a mi ya mi padre aquel día. Yo aun no sabía mucho pero me basto con saber que ellos eran la causa de que no recordara nada. Desde ahí surgió un enorme rencor hacia ellos.

Una mañana me escape del castillo y me dirigí al lugar con la información que robe del cuarto de Kero la noche ante pasada. Estaba a pocos metros del sitio cuando dos personas con la misma ropa me atraparon y llevaron adentro. Ahí fue amordazado y me intentaron sacar datos sobre el imperio pero no lograron obtener nada. Todos ahí discutían si matarme o solo tenerme ahí de rehén para obtener una recompensa. Ya tenía una semana ahí, en ese tiempo pensaba solo en mi muerte. Ese mismo día un sujeto entro a verme y me ofreció un trato, me liberaría siempre y cuando fuera su alumno y me convirtiera en asesino o morirá. No tarde mucho en pensar y acepte sin ver más remedio.

Me ausente un año en total siendo entrenado severamente por el líder del lugar. Aprendí todo lo que se de asesinato, al poco tiempo supere a varios y termine siendo uno de los mejores. Un día estando en una misión de prueba la primera que tuve, tenía que matar a un ángel. Nos infiltramos yo y otro grupo de personas al lugar para que al paso de unos 10 minutos capturáramos al ángel. Yo tenía la orden de matarlo pero no podía simplemente no podía matara a un inocente, al no poder fui comenzando a sentir presión de los demás pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el ángel lanzo una luz que arrojo bastante lejos a todos exceptuándome y dejándome frente a él. Sentí miedo de lo que me podría llegar a hacer, coloco una mano sobre mi pecho pero no me hiso nada simplemente sentí como algo tibio entro en mi y luego vi al ángel desaparecer.

Al volver a la base con el ´´éxito´´ en la misión, fuimos felicitados por tan buen trabajo sin embargo yo no fui de ellos en cambio recibí un gran regaño por mostrar mis sentimientos. Así que tomaron medidas drásticas y me indujeron en un entrenamiento riguroso para suprimir mis emociones y sentimientos a placer que término dando frutos. Al tiempo termine siendo el asesino más temido del lugar sin embargo no era tan fuerte como los lideres. Al ver como mi entrenamiento había terminado el líder me dejo ir con un libro, mi libro ´´bingo´´ que tenía que terminar para ser libre al fin de ellos. Regrese con Kero, se alegro bastante junto a el resto de mi familia presente de que haya vuelto. Mi vida transcurrió bajo el régimen de dos vidas distintas, la de mi persona y la del asesino que se ocultaba tras una cara de inocencia.

Conseguí aumentar mi nivel de magia y destreza en pelea con la espada rápidamente para lograr ser un Darko con mucho poder. Cierta mañana me entere de que un amigo estaba enfermo y no había doctores cerca, al parecer se había peleado y había terminado en un deplorable estado. Fui a visitarlo, vi con lastima su estado y consentí a los familiares. Tuve un tiempo a solas con él, sin atención medica sin duda moriría, me queje conmigo mismo de no poder hacer nada, en un movimiento de desesperación pase mis manos sobre sus heridas e intente sacar algo aun sabiendo que nada pasaría. Sin embargo termino de salir un resplandor de mis amos con el cual sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, lo aplique sobre todas y su estado mejoro notablemente. Desde ese día descubrí lo que al ángel me había heredado mi ´´don´´.

Comencé a entrenar este nuevo poder hasta dominarlo y descubrir que podía usar en cierta parte la magia de los ángeles. Un poco de tiempo más tarde fui a darle una visita al cuartel de los asesinos donde obtuve mi bufanda, usando mis nuevas habilidades sin problema puede acceder al lugar donde el líder entrenaba y al verlo me sentí impotente. Aun no tenía el poder y creo que nunca lo tendré. Sin más que hacer me retire pensando en el poder que tendría que tener el que anhelaría. Voltee mi vista hacia dentro del lugar viendo como todos se divertían, no tengo idea de porque me puse a recordar mi pasado solo me hiso recordad mi anhelo de venganza y poder. Di media vuelta y entre al sitio bastante pensativo, no preste más atención a esa velada y poco después me fui de ahí dirigiéndome a mi torre.

Esta noche en especial no puedo olvidar a esa escoria, la que considero la peor del mundo. Me recosté en mi capa pensando en eso hasta que el sonido en la ventana me hiso salir de mis pensamientos. Voltee y vio a un cuervo picoteando la ventana, lo ignore pero el ruido que hacía era demasiado molesto. Me levante y fui directo a la ventana donde note que el ave traía una carta y dos extrañas esferas. Tome ambas coas y vi como el ave se alejaba haciendo su ruido molesto. Me puse a leer la carta que me invitaba a un torneo en el palacio nexo, eso no me intereso mucho pero accedí al ver el premio. Un orbe de poder ilimitado, justo lo que requería para poder de una vez cobrar mi venganza.

A la mañana siguiente fui a hablar con Kero para avisarle que me tomaría unas vacaciones, el insistió un poco en ir también conmigo pero yo quería retirarme a ese lugar solo así que después de unos minutos convencí a mi padrastro de que iría solo. Me vestí con mi típico traje de asesino y sin nada más que hacer tome la tarjeta y me transporte al universo de Tales of Symphonia en busca de mi compañero. Aparecí en las cercanías de Meltokio, el lugar me era familiar ya había estado en este mundo antes así que me eche a andar adentro de la ciudad. Fui por lo que vine en primer lugar, me dirigí al coliseo donde observe varias peleas, uno tras uno iban saliendo nadie me llamaba la atención hasta que vi entrar a un castaño con dos espadas al parecer una de fuego y otra de hielo. Lucia bastante confiado y seguro de sí mismo, me intereso y me quede observando su pelea la cual fue muy rápida. Ese chico era bastante fuerte, alguien así era a quien estaba buscando. El comentador del coliseo pregunto quien quería desafiar al gran Lloyd Irving, nadie dijo nada así que dispuesto a probar su poder me levante y de un gran salto llegue a la arena asombrando a todos.

Asassin: Yo seré su oponente-dije bastante determinado-

Señor: Alguien valiente se ha puesto frente a nosotros, ¿será capaz de vencer al rey del coliseo?

Lloyd: Espero que seas fuerte, últimamente solo han venido debiluchos a este lugar-decía algo aburrido-

Asassin: Soy fuerte, ya verás que no te aburriré-dije calmado y sonriente-

Lloyd: Suerte

Asassin: Lo mismo digo-saque mis dagas al tiempo que el desenvainaba sus espadas-

Señor: Sin más preámbulo, comiencen

Rápidamente corrí hacia el saltando y poniendo mi daga derecha frente a mí para caer con el peso en ella sobre el joven. El castaño me lo impidió y con ambas espadas contuvo mi daga para luego lanzarme lejos. Ahora el corrió hacia mí con sus espadas pero a medio camino giro en el aire poniéndose detrás de mi he intento golpearme pero de un rápido movimiento logre esquivar el ataque lanzándome hacía un costando. Aprovechando mi ubicación le lance varios Shurikens que solo lograron rasarle el brazo haciéndole unas cuantas cortadas. Me levante pero en vez de ir a atacarlo moví mis manos y luego levante una, haciendo que un relámpago cayera, el lo esquivo y luego me lanzo cuatro demons fangs seguidas las cuales desvié con mis dagas. El se acerco a mí con ambas espadas las cuales detuve con mis dagas, ahí note como mis armas comenzaron a congelarse y quemarse. Libere uno de los sellos de vellosidad de mis pies y corrí hacia un lado guardando mis dagas, al incrementar mi velocidad superaba a Lloyd sin problemas, ahora tome otra táctica y comencé a conjurar algo. Rápidamente Lloyd se me abalanzo enzima pero yo termine y hice que el campo se congelara haciendo que el chico resbalase. Me pare sobre el hielo y derretí lo que estaba bajo mí, ahora teniendo al chico con la guardia baja le lance una ráfaga de viento la cual esquivo girando más alto en cielo y luego collendo en picada con sus espadas. Al no tener nada con que cubrirme intente esquivar el golpe no sin llevarme un corte al costado. Me aparte un poco de él y saque látigos de luz del piso que lo sujetaron de las piernas pero con sus espadas mágicas logro cortarlas con un poco de trabajo. El lugar era pequeño no podía pelear cómodamente, me desarrollo mejor en lugares amplios así que sin más cree un poco de la materia para sacar una espada de ella haciendo una especie de portal. Tome mi espada y la desenvaine para convertir su filo en elemento viento. Acto seguido me abalance sobre Lloyd intentando golpearlo pero el repelía mis ataques con dificultad gracias a mi velocidad incrementada cuando vi el momento retrocedí y con una mano y aura oscura lo hice caer provocando un enorme incremento de gravedad bajo haciendo que se lastimara ahí. Ya sin nada más que esperar corrí hacia él para terminarlo pero se dio vuelta y contuvo mi espada con un rápido movimiento y luego me lanzo estrellándome con una de los bordes del escenario. Se veía al publico emocionado y gritando, los ignore y proseguí a intentar tomarlo con mis lazos de luz que esta vez salieron de debajo de mis mangas-lo tome de los brazos y lo azote pero sin notarlo cuatro demos fangs me impactaron y lastimaron parcialmente mis piernas. Ya no podía perder más tiempo así que fusione la poca ´´materia´´ que había creado para juntarla a mi espada y lanzarme contra él pero en ese3 instante el junto sus espadas para formal la Eternal Sword y encararme. Ambos hicimos colisionar las espadas las cuales provocaron una gran explosión lanzándonos a cada lado del lugar atravesando la pared. Ambos nos pusimos de pie viéndonos fijamente, con nuestras espadas normales en cuanto íbamos a continuar un timbre se escucho anunciando el fin de la pelea.

Señor: Esto termina en empate

Lloyd: ¿Qué?, pero si apenas se ponía interesante

Asassin: Déjalo así, alcabor ya iba a vencerte

Lloyd: Con ese nivel nunca me ganarías-confiado

Asassin: Me contuve toda la pelea además de que peleo mejor en espacios grandes-sonreí un poco- sabes te tengo una invitación

Lloyd: ¿Una invitación?-confundido-

Asassin: Habrá un torneo pronto pero no estás al nivel sin embargo podrías ser mi compañero

Lloyd: Yo no soy compañero de nadie-le da la espalda bufando-

Asassin: Vamos, te recompensare

Lloyd: Mi respuesta sigue siendo no

Asassin: Bueno tendré que buscar a alguien mejor –intentando persuadirlo-

Lloyd: No encontraras a nadie mejor que yo-alardea- Soy el mejor peleador en este mundo

Asassin: Si es así se mi compañero y ayúdame para que demuestres tu poder

Lloyd: Ya te dije que no seré tu compañero

Asassin: Esta bien, el torneo se quedara sin este espadachín mediocre-le dala espalda-

Lloyd: ¿Mediocre?-molesto- ya veras, iré y te opacare siendo el mejor

Asassin: Coge esto-le lanza una de las esferas striker-

Lloyd: ¿Qué es esto?-dudoso comienza a revisar la esfera-

Asassin: Con eso podre llevarte al campo de batalla cuando veas que brille piensa en mi sujetándola con ambas manos

Lloyd: Esta bien-sin comprender del todo-

Asassin: Bueno, tengo que irme fue un gusto Lloyd y algún día peleare enserio contra ti-di un salto para quedar en la cima del coliseo-

Lloyd: Dalo por hecho-se despide esbozando una sonrisa-

Sin más que hacer en el lugar desaparecí de ahí para hospedarme en una posada y cambiar mis ropas que quedaron estropeadas. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano salí de la ciudad no sin antes haber desayunado y viendo los lugares turísticos de la ciudad. Me había recuperado con mi ´´don´´ rápidamente. Salí de la ciudad y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la ciudad antes de usar la tarjeta me die media vuelta y vi a Lloyd con sus amigos despidiéndose nuevamente. Mientras los veía active accidentalmente la tarjeta y rápidamente me transporto pasando por un trayecto más largo el cual alcance a ver y termine apareciendo frente a un castillo viendo gente alrededor. Me quede observando un poco el lugar y a la gente para sacar mi libro y revisar las caras de todos.

Mientras revisaba oí las pisadas de alguien que llegaba por detrás y apenas si voltee mis ojos se enfocaron en una chica de ojos rojos que le abrazo fuertemente haciendo que tirara el libro al piso y sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

Hanna: Pececito-dijo mientras abrazaba al joven fuertemente-

Asassin: Hanna…. Me ahogo…-dije entrecortado por al falta de aire

Hanna: Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, tanto tiempo si verte-después de unos momentos termino por soltarlo-

Asassin: Tampoco me digas pececito es vergonzoso-se agacha para recoger el libro-

Hanna: Lo siento pero eso no cambiara-sonríe-

¿??: Aquí estas Hanna-llega corriendo una pelirroja-

Hanna: Perdón Lían, pero me encontré a mi pececito

Asassin: Que no me digas así-dije sonroja aunque mi sonrojo no se vio gracias a mi camisa y bufanda.

Hanna: Creo que no los he presentado pececito Lian, Lian pececito

Lían: Mucho gusto soy Lían Sarageth

Asassin: Soy Asassin Akeru Canella Darko, gusto en conocerte-le salude cortésmente-

Después de una pequeña conversación vi que todos estaban entrando al lugar así que nosotros tres también decidimos entrar. Una vez adentro al fin estuve un paso más cerca de obtener mi poder, ya no faltaría mucho para cumplir mis metas. Poder al fin cobrar mi venganza todo eso pensé cuando entre al lugar, al lugar donde se encontraba la llave de mi sueño.


End file.
